


Fixing Fate

by Elzath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzath/pseuds/Elzath
Summary: Fate wants to fix some of her mistakes. She asks the Four Founders and the Potters to help her to gather a group of people and Harry together for Important information.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything before, but I though I would try putting some of my imaginings down on "paper". I have been enjoying reading lots of different fan fictions before and like I said I thought I would give it a try. I am not sure if I will continue this story right now. I am wondering about what kind of response I would get first.

There were four people sitting in comfortable chairs watching the world below through the mist. They were watching a 15 year old teenager wandering around a deserted neighbourhood, trying to work off the anger he was feeling.  
The woman wearing the yellow dress sighed “ That poor boy, is there anything that we can do help him or change what is coming and prevent those who will die?”  
“Helga, you know that there is little we can do circumvent or to change that boys fate. I agree with you that the path that the wizarding world is on is a dark one,” said the man in green.  
“Ha! not that you helped prevent the path the world on when you were alive! Making it seem that you were against all Muggle borns learning Magic. And that snake! What were you thinking Salazar?! Leaving that thing in the School.”  
“ Godric! You know I left the Basilisk there as protection for the school, not to kill the students there. Any student that crossed the threshold was to be protected! No matter their background. I just didn’t like all of our students families! Some of those muggles were not worthy of having children in the first place let alone children with magic!!! There is nothing that we could do to prevent our legacy's from changing over time. Do you think that I like that my heir is going around killing anything less than pure blood in my name.”  
“Enough, both of you! We have a guest.” the woman known as Rowena gestured over toward the woman coming closer to the group.  
She was a small woman, dressed in black and purple. She had short and spiked black hair around her pixie face. She smirked at the four of them.  
“So you want to change Harry Potter’s fate? You will only be able to do that with my help”  
“An who are you?” asked Rowena  
“Me? I’m Fate, but you can call me Dez.”  
“Why do you suddenly need our help, if you are Fate, why can’t you note help him yourself.” demanded Godric.  
“Harumph, unfortunately too many things are at play now. I need to change to many things at once. For my plan, to work, I need to use some of the magic you left in Hogwarts. I also would like you four watching to make sure they will have all they need.”  
“What exactly do you plan on doing?” asked Rowena  
“I want to grab all the important people for all over the world. Those that will do the most with the information, gather them together and give them books that show what really has happened and what could happen on the their current path.” explained Dez  
“I have left to many things in the hands of someone whose intentions, while good, have caused more harm than needed.”  
“Dumbledore” sighed the founders  
“Yes, while his intentions are good and he is a good man. Dumbledore has lost some perspective, forgetting the smaller details that while seem unimportant or worth the cost may not be what they seem.”  
“We agree, he is a powerful wizard and and good man who has good intentions but does not always make the best decisions about how to achieve his goals. We have watched him do his best with what he can change but does not actively go beyond his realm and worked of Hogwarts.” said Salazar.  
“We are disappointed with what little he has done to change the prejudices and rivalries at Hogwarts during his tenure.”  
“There is not always much he can do” stated Helga  
“He could do more!!” Yelled Godic  
“Yes, he could do more. But that is something that I believe that Dez is looking to fix or change. To makes sure those who need to know, have all the information they need rather that take actions with only partial or no information.” Rowena said, looking at Dez thoughtfully.  
“Yes, that is the Idea.”  
“Now,where do you plan to get these books?”  
“I hope that Lily and James Potter will help me create them and take them to the place we great for the gathering. I need their love of their son to create the books and the magic that you have tied to Hogwarts to create a space between the worlds to bring them together. A place that where they will be safe from time, and from those who would do them harm. I think that a place like your room of requirement would be ideal.”  
“Are you willing to help me do this? To hopefully to change the path that the Wizarding world is on, to prevent deaths that may not be necessary.”  
The four founders looked at each other, each nodding in turn. Helda turned to Fate and said  
“We will help you of course, we dislike the way the world is going and dislike all the trouble Harry Potter has been through his short life.”  
Dez jumped up and down with excitement “Wonderful! I will go and discuss this with the potters and will return with them . Are you also willing to watch over the gathering to make sure nothing goes wrong and that if there is anything needed you can provide?”  
“Of course, as we were discussing, we watch over all of our students as much as possible, and for something like this we will happily make sure that they have everything they need.” agreed Helga  
Good” Dex clapped her hands as she faded into the mists.  
____________________________________________  
A couple is sitting together on a couch. The woman was crying and the man just holding her. Lily and James Potter were discussing the life of their son, the one that they died to protect. The were feeling helpless to watch the trials their son was enduring.  
Dez slowly appears through the mists surrounding them, she looks down at the couple on the couch.  
“I am sorry” she says,  
James and lily look up, startled at being addressed.  
Jame asks “Why are you apologizing?”  
I am Fate, but you can call me Dez. I am responsible for the fate of Harry Potter's life.  
“ This is your FAULT?! Your fault for my son being sent to my sister!!! To not know that he is loved and his family would do and did anything for him???” yelles Lily. She gets up and starts to stride back and forth mumbling about all the things that shouldn’t have happened to her son.  
“Like I said I'm sorry,” Dex cried “the only thing that had to happen for him to be the savior of the wizarding world was for you to protect him. Many of the other things he has endured, while have helped him to become the wonderful Man he is, were not necessary. It wasn’t my plan! But I left too many things up to someone who was supposed to look after his interests. It has gone far further than I wanted it too” looking chagrined... “but I have a plan to fix it!! I promise. I just need your help!”  
“ You need our help?! You are Fate, can't you just give him a break, to make things less complicated. Hell just make so he can spend time with Sirius. Is that so hard? That alone would make him so much happier” cried James. Not wanting to give much to the woman who had caused so much pain in his son’s life.  
“ That is part of what I want to do, I want to get harry to spend more time with his godfather and Remus, I also want to make sure the war ends so much sooner than it will right now. To give them all information that will end the war and prevent deaths. So that Harry ends up where he should be and can do what he wants with his life without Voldemort standing in the way. I also want to do something that will make up for some of the thing that have already happened to him.” she said very quickly, hoping that they were not going to keep yelling at her.  
Lily and James just looked at her, breathing hard from anger at what his woman had done or not done. Like the Four Founders they asked  
“ What are you going to do”  
“ I am going to get Harry and his friends together with the important people in his life, those he would choose and those he may not like but are needed, Give them books about his life. The past, the present and and the future, and hope that all the information contained in the books will give them the ability to fix what has happened and to plan for the future.”  
“ What do you need us for, go do that” James asked  
“ To create the books I need you both to focus on the love you have for your son to pull these books together. Then I will send them and you to the place the founders ae creating to wait for your son and guests. I want you to explain what it going on. The gift that I am giving you and Him to make up for my failure is time. While he is in the pace reading the books, you will be there too. You will be able to interact with him and everyone but I cannot send you back to him permanently. It will just be for the duration of the time that everyone is in the space. Once the books are read and the plane made. You will return here, and be able to continue to watch, and Harry will return to his world to finish his destiny.”  
“ We get to spend time with Harry” cried lily, with tears running down her face. She would do almost anything to be with Harry again. To be a family, just for a bit. NO matter how it may hurt to be separated from him again. She looked at James with Pleading eyes. He looked at her, his eyes wet with pain and sadness, but there was a small spark of hope.  
He turned to Fate “ What do you need us to do?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Harry was sitting on a swing in a deserted park. Brooding about not hearing from his friends all summer. Mad at the whole lot of them for not letting him in on what what was going on with Voldemort.  
Suddenly he felt a pull behind his naval, like a portkey. Everything went black, he then found himself face down against a floor. He slowly raised his head and looked around the room. He saw a lot of people lying on the ground as well. Some of them he recognized, some he didn’t and two he didn’t believe he was actually seeing.  
“When everyone is settled and you are sure you are not hurt, I will start with some explanations” said a male voice.  
“How” asked Harry looking at the couple standing in the middle of the room.  
“That is what we are going to explain” said Lily  
“ Is it really you?” asked Harry in a whisper  
Lily nodded.  
Harry ran over to his mother and grabbed on to her and looked like he wasn’t going to let go. He buried his face in her shoulder to hide his tears. James watch his son hug lily with shiny eyes.  
“Uh Hi everyone” as James waves at the larger assembled group of people. All of which are look disbelieving at the trio.  
“ Harry?” asked Hermione “ who are they, where are we?”  
“So if you haven’t all guessed I am James Potter and the lovely woman hugging Harry is my wife Lily Potter”  
“PRONGS!!” yelled Remus and Sirius as they followed Harry and gave James a crushing hug. When they finally let go, James continued;  
“ Right so explanations. Fate and the Founders of Hogwarts got together with our help to bring all of you together so that you can prevent the war from starting completely. They decided you all need more information about what has happened and what will happen. Although some of you may not like to hear this” James looked directly to Malfoy and Snape “ it is mostly surrounding our Harry. We are here as your guides, as well as keeping in contact with the founders. Before any of you ask, yes we are dead. There is no magic in the universe able to bring back the dead. We are only here for the time that you are here. Once you all leave an go back to where you were, we will go back to the realm of the dead.  
As to where you are, you are all in bubble. A bubble separate from time and space, nothing in or out until a certain phrase is said by Harry. We are not going to tell him that until you are ready. We also cannot stay here forever, so at some point, when you have all come up with a plan we will have to leave. I am sorry.” James looked at Sirius and Remus sadly. Knowing that this would be very hard on the two of them when the time was over.  
“this is a very interesting development, you say Fate and the Founders brought us all here to receive important information.” asked Dumbledore  
“Yes and to make sure that it is shares with everyone, no keeping anything a secret anymore.”  
“And how exactly are we receiving this information sneered Snape, are we just to take your word for it Potter?I Find it hard to believe that anyone would trust you enough with important information like this to end a war.”  
“Sev, is that really necessary? You may not trust James, but do you not trust me?” Lily admonished over he sons head.  
“Ah yes, as I said in June to Severus and Sirius. Now is not the time to hold onto hard feelings and old grudges. We are here for a task. Now I assume some more introductions will be necessary as not everyone knows each other. Perhaps we should move over to those couches and chairs are. It looks wonderfully cozy for this sort of thing and then we can proceed? I am sure by that time many of you may have further questions, those can be addressed at that time.”  
Dumbledore led the way over to the area he had indicated. The area was full of couches and chairs. The floor was covered with a thick carpet, large pillows and there were blankets stacked in the corners. Dumbledore made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.  
The rest of the group followed slowly. Then all of a sudden Fred and George stop still and turn to the Marauders  
“Wait did you say ...  
...Prongs!?  
As in Mooney wormtail....  
....Padfoot and prongs?  
You are prongs!!!  
You are....  
....Our hero  
Who is Padfoot, Moony...  
....And Wormtail??” Asked two very excited twins. They were practically vibrating with excitement.  
James looked back at them and smirke a little.” well would Mr Moony and Mr Padfoot please introduce yourselves.”  
“Of course Mr Prongs, I am Mr Padfoot, prankster extraordinair and lover of many”  
Lily just groaned  
“Mr Moony would like to congratulates Mr Padfoot on his imaginative introduction”  
“Mr Mooney is just jealous”  
“Mr Padfoot is insane”  
“Stop, you crazy idiots, both of you. You have caused the boys to faint.” Lily pointed to the two prone figures on the floor  
“Oops” said the two grinning adults.  
“Enervate!”  
Both of the twins woke up, looked at each other “ we were taught by a Marauder!!!! We are not worthy!!We're not worthy!!We're not worthy!!We're not worthy!!.....” as they crawled over and started to bow to the three Marauders  
“ Look, now you have broken the twins., Hi everyone, I am Bill Weasley for those of you who don’t know. The two over there making fools of themselves are Fred and George” as bill walked over to the twins to grab them and throw them towards a couch.  
Charlie walked over to help Bill with the twins “ I am Charlie Weasley, the next son after Bill”  
After they were done they sat down.  
Everyone took seats, and introducing themselves  
“Ginny Weasley”  
“Arthur Weasley”  
“Molly Weasley”  
“Neville Longbottom”  
“Amelia Bones”  
“Percy Weasley”  
“Kingsley Shacklebolt”  
“Professor Sprout”  
“Professor Snape”  
“Professor McGonagall”  
“Professor Flitwick”  
“Draco Malfoy”  
“Tonks”  
“Alastor Moody, and none of you explained how we are getting the information?”  
“Oh right, sorry, we have been given seven books to read all together. There may be oddities as magic can be unpredictable some time. There is a book for each year harry is at Hogwarts.” explained Lily  
“So clearly everything must be during Harry’s years at Hogwarts. I hope that it means that everything will be fixed by the end of his seventh year. Only three more years!!!” Hermione exclaimed excitedly “that means the war doesn't last that long. It can’t be that bad if it only lasts three years.”  
“Or it means potter dies on his seventh year and Voldemort won the war” said Moody  
“I can’t believe that Alastor.” Said dumbledore “I am sure that everything ends well”  
“But we are here to prevent deaths who says that it isn’t Potters or yours” argued Moody  
“Well we won’t find out unless we read these books said tonks, we will know everything when we are done and can go from there.” said Tonks looking at the seven books sitting on the table in the middle.  
“ alright does anyone have any more questions or comments” asked James. “ NO, ok good I guess we can get started”  
James Picked up the first book, he opened it ot the first page and read;  
“The Boy who lived”  
Harry groaned, this is going to be horrible, he thought, nothing better that having everyone hear about you and your life.  
“Since these books are about me and I have no desire to have aspect of these read. I also know that there is going to parts of these books that are going to be hard to listen to. I think that we should all try to get the readings over as fast as possible so please try and to not interrupt too much during the reading. We can talk as much or as little (oh I hope very little about me), as we want during breaks or whatever.” Pleaded Harry from the couch with his parents.  
James and Lily looked at him with concern, the gave him a couple of side hugs and James continued reading.  
Everyone who was listening was having different thoughts about listening to the Dursleys  
McGonagall was sitting listening to James reading about the Dursleys. She was remembering that morning quite clearly. That whole family is terrible. She knew Lily’s opinion on them, she know it wasn’t just Petunia that didn’t want there to be any contact between the two. While lily did regret no contact with Petunia she knew that it was for the best. Mcgonagall looked over at her favorite students sitting there with there with their son for the first time and smiled sadly. She knew that Lily lived in dread that the wizarding world would learn of the Dursleys, she was scared that it would confirm many people’s opinions of muggles and work against her in the war.  
“Harumph No finer boy than Dudley?” she grumbled. I can think of many boys in the world who are finer than yours are. Many of them are sitting in this room. She looked over fondly at the Weasley boys . No matter how they may frustrate me, they are still better than that one.  
Oh that Man! He was watching me , oops he was the map. Oh well, I do not mind confusing him. She chuckled.  
.  
Why are we reading about these muggles? They seem really boring... his most boring tie? Why would you pick out your most boring tie...? Why even own something you would describe, as boring muggles are strange. Thought Draco, he looked around at everyone here, why am i here it is not like I like anyone here. Who cares about about Potter’s life other that the fact the dark lord wants to kill him. Oh i hope no one knows that i am here, My father be killed just for spending time with the the blood traitor and mudbloods.  
Arthur looked up excitedly... I wonder what a "drill" is. He turned to Hermione to ask just that and she pointed to the parchment on a nearby table and a quill. Motioned for him to write down any questions he had. He took that to mean that she would answer them later.  
Moody was thinking ;Merlin, Statute of secrecy people, there is a reason we have one. Even a blind and prejudiced man like Dursleys is noticing something weird is going on. What would regular people be thinking that day... oh lord even more of us making fools of ourselves? Talking outside in the middle of the muggle world about Voldemort and the potters. Calling a muggle to his face.  
Molly was appalled. She is happy that he learned the word Shan’t, what horrible parents. They seem to be happy when he does something that should be disciplined. Chuckling over a tantrum and throwing cereal and thinking that it is alright to say that word.  
All the rest of the Weasleys were leaning away from their mother. She had THAT expression on her face. The one that usually preceded her blowing up at someone. When was sitting there turning red with anger and breathing through her teeth.  
Tonks was chuckling at the mention of her father. Doing what he could to help muggles ignore the clues to the existence of magic. Just glossing over the strange actions of birds and that there were showers of shooting stars instead of rain that night.  
I am amazed that he had the courage to bring anything up to Petunia. Thought Snape, he clearly likes his life to be as “normal” as possible. To bring up Lily in anyway would confirm that something is going on. Wait what he doesn’t know Harry’s name. I hate the arrogant boy but I still know his name. He has an imagination?  
Everyone was chucking at the description of Dumbledore. Those who knew him realized that he liked being odd and making other people uncomfortable at the best of times. We would do it on person.  
“ I KNEW IT!!” exclaimed Sirius. Everyone jumped and looked at him. “What I knew it was McGonagall.”  
Everyone looked away and chuckled.  
McGonagall looked at Sirius and sighed, he never learned. She sighed, I hated sitting there waiting for him to arrive that day. That horrible day.  
Harry snorted, explain everything, ha, they told me nothing. Really, did he really think that something like this could be explained in a letter. Must have been one hell of a letter.  
The Weasley’s and the professor’s chuckled at the description of Hagrid. He sounded terrifying. But everyone knows he is as gentle as a puppy. He is so caring.  
At the end of the chapter Ginny and Mrs Weasley were looking at Dumbledore with looks of such disgust that several people were looking at them dangerously.  
“You left him on a doorstep. In November?” Ginny asked dangerously. What if something had happened to him. You expected petunia to just take him.”  
“ I assure you that I made sure nothing would have happened to him. I set several charms for warmth and protection. I also felt that Petunia would have refused to take harry had I actually spoken to her. She was wary of magic, I felt that having to converse with a wizard would have been too much and prevented her from looking after Harry.” Dumbledore assured everyone.  
“Why aren’t you mad about this LIly?” asked Remus  
“Because I already knew,” she sighed “ James and I have been watching over Harry for all of the time that we have been dead. We know everything that has happened to him already.” Harry paled at that “ Everything?” “ Yes everything, and I am not happy with all of your choices young man, but there is little I can do about it. Trust me we are not happy about how Dumbledore decided to disregard our wishes about where to place Harry. We know that there is a reason but we don’t have to like it. Trust me when I said when I get a chance he will be hearing about it, in private.”


End file.
